A Happily Ever After, After All
by hanny spoon
Summary: What would happen if Charming did kill Shrek on stage that night? Charmings pov
1. Chapter 1

A Happily Ever After, After All

I struggled, the skin around my mouth was sore from the tree's rough hand. I could feel the anger rising in my body. How dare that child ruin my chances of being King. The sight of everyone hugging sickened me. They could celebrate when I was ruling. They were freaks, the lot of them. I could tell the tree was distracted so I used all my might and broke out of its grip. Now was my chance.

I ran forward, grabbing a sword on the way. I raised it high above my head. This was it! I swung down as he cowered, wimp, not even putting up a fight. Something tugged at my sword stopping me. The ogre had to interfere again, his chain had knotted itself around it. I pulled my weapon with all my strength, but Shrek held onto the chain tightly. Before I knew it, I was swung round, I moved my feet quickly so I didn't trip and fall. Suddenly an idea hit me. I pulled back one last time before running forward at full force. Ha! I had him now. The sword dug straight into his chest. Everyone around me gasped.

I laughed as he fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Finally. I waited till he fell limp and walked to the edge of the stage to face the crowd.

"A new era finally begins," I announced, "Now, all of you, bow before your King!"

Nobody moved, I clenched my fists.

"I order you to bow!" I bellowed.

They weren't even looking at me. Everyone's eyes suddenly opened up wide at something behind me. I turned as Arthur lunged on top of me.

We fell to the ground. He blew a punch at my face as I desperately tried to push him off of me. Why wasn't anyone pulling him away, I had given those _things_ a chance at being something they knew, yet they stood staring at me losing a battle.

"What sort of King, loses their temper like this?" I hissed.

He stopped and looked at me. It was like he was searching for something inside of me. Suddenly he spat at me and stood up. I hesitated before standing myself as the spittle ran down my face. Quickly I wiped it off with my sleeve and rose from the ground. I dusted myself down and looked over at Shrek. He was lying on his back, my victorious sword beside him and Fiona crying into his chest. A pang of guilt took over me, but only for a second. I re-adjusted my crown and headed off the stage, walking as confidently as possible and into the castle. This is what I had been waiting for, my happily ever after. Wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

A Happily Ever After, After All

"Honey, I thought you said you wouldn't hurt anyone," Rapunzel said sadly.

She slumped onto the table I was sitting at.

"But sugar muffin, I didn't, I did what we planned to do. Just in a different way," I said, rising from the chair.

"But inside…" she faltered.

"Oh come on, he's an ogre. No one can love him that much," I looked at her, "Are you feeling sorry for it?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, its just," she looked down.

"What?" I tilted her head up so she faced me.

"It's Fiona," she said, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh."

I had to admit she had a point. I had never seen Fiona like that, I thought she was stronger than to collapse on the floor next to him crying.

"Where are they now?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

I knew she'd hate me for it but,

"In the dungeons, I will move them if necessary tomorrow."

She stood up,

"Goodnight."

She didn't even look at me as she left the room. I felt strangely bad for what I did. Well if I look on the bright side of things I'm a King, I've got a castle to live in, I rule a kingdom, uhh, I'm a King.

I sat back down on the chair with my head in my hands. What a fantastic start. I picked up the pen in front of me on the table and scribbled down.

'Fiona-back to tower

Lillian-stay in dungeon till further decisions

Princess's-as above

Evil creatures-give another chance

Fairytale freaks-banish from kingdom

Arthur-…'

I was stuck. What to do with him. Back to where he came from? No, he could still get me. I sighed, he'll have to stay in the dungeon too. I stood up, folded the piece of paper and walked up the stairs. I couldn't see me getting much sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A Happily Ever After, After All

*Four Years Later*

I turned into our smallest sitting room, which we spend every morning together in, and put my hands over my wife's eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Ooo, I'm guessing, pookie. Or could it be my wonderful husband," she giggled.

"Well both fit perfectly," I said, turning her round and pulling her into a kiss.

"Jamie not up?" I asked.

"No, he was still sleeping when I checked," she smiled.

"Well, I can't have the perfect morning without him," I smiled and left the room.

I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Life for me was, well, everything I had always wanted. I stopped outside a blue and white hand painted door. I had a gorgeous wife. I opened it quietly.

"Jamie," I said softly.

The blue blanket flew off the small bed.

"Daddy!"

And a beautiful little boy.

"Good, morning!" I said as I picked him up and whirled him round.

He laughed, light blue eyes sparkling. I smiled and ruffled his floppy golden hair and took off down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

"Daddy, daddy! Faster faster!" he shouted happily.

This was our special wake up call. Well I didn't usually get to wake him so when I did, I made it special.

"Your majesty?" the tall messenger approached me as I spun my son round the room.

"Yes," I said as came to a halt, still laughing.

"Princess Fiona has requested for some more items," he said.

I stopped and looked at him, switching instantly from 'happy father' to 'concerned King'.

"Daddy, go go go!" Jamie moaned as he squirmed in my arms.

I looked at him and put a finger to my lips,

"Shh," I hushed before turning my attention back to the messenger.

"Excuse me for one moment," I said, walking back into the small sitting room.

"There's my baby boy!" Rapunzel cooed, coming over to us and kissing his forehead.

"I tricked you mummy," he grinned.

"Really?" she said.

"I pretended to be asleep when you came in so daddy could get me," he giggled.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Well your very good at pretending."

She took him off of me and sat down with him on her lap.

"Do you love daddy?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes, yes. Lots and lots," he said happily.

"So do I, very much. Does daddy love us?" they both looked at me.

"More than anyone else in the whole world."

I walked over and kissed both their heads, I swear they are the reason why I'm not tearing my hair out with the stress.

"Now daddy's got something to do quickly," I said and walked out of the room, grinning.

"Now what was it you wanted?" I asked grimly.

"Oh, princess Fiona has asked for some more items for her tower room," he said.

"Such as," I sighed.

This was the problem, I had to pay for everything to be sent up there. I watched him shuffle his papers around before getting the right one.

"Ahh here it is. She would like, another bed…"

"A bed?" I exclaimed, "why ever would she want another one?"

"Um, her one is broken, perhaps," he suggested.

"Probably," I rolled my eyes, "Carry on."

"Some more cloth, thread, pencils"

I raised my eyebrows, what was she doing up there.

"And some more food supplies every week," he looked up from the paper waiting for my response.

I thought it over in my head, some of this was rather odd. Perhaps I should…

"Do I go ahead with the request or cancel order you majesty?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, yes yes, send them, but I might have to make a surprise visit," I said slowly.

"Ok," he scribbled something down and looked back to me.

I waved my hand to send him on his way.

"Sugar cake, darling?" I said as I strode into the room again.

"Yes pookie?" she looked up from Jamie.

"I have a rather last minute invitation," I lied.

I knew if I mentioned seeing Fiona she would go all sad on me again or want to come herself.

"Oh, should I get Jamie ready," she stood up, him in her arms.

"No, its just for me, some King somewhere wants to see me about something," I explained, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh ok, are you leaving soon?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Yes, immediately," I avoided looking at her.

"Oh, well. Be careful," she said, kissing me.

"You too," I took Jamie and cuddled him.

"Have fun with mummy while I'm gone," I said into his hair.

"Do you have to go daddy?" he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid I do," I kissed his forehead.

"Goodbye," I handed him back to Rapunzel and left the room.

Saying goodbye was always the hard part even though I did it quite frequently.

"Here, get a carriage ready for me, I'm taking a last minute journey," I said to a knight who then ran off down the corridor.

Before leaving I had to do something, well see someone. So I slipped outside and headed towards the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

A Happily Ever After, After All

I walked down the narrow walkway in the dungeon, cells either side of me. I looked to my right, the princesses sat gloomily. None of them bothered to look except Snow White who's eyes followed me as I walked past. I hated the dungeon. I took a deep breath as I came up to cell 28. The emptiness scared me. The candle wax had hardened on the floor where it hadn't been lit in two years. The knife, still blood stained, glinted in the dim light sending shivers down my spine. That cells dark emptiness haunted me and I don't think I'll ever get over it. For two years it has been left in that state, yet I can't bring myself to get anyone to clear it. I let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding as I walked past. I looked around uneasily at the groaning prisoners, doing nothing miserably.

I slowed my pace as I approached the cell I was looking for. Two thin frail hands wrapped themselves round two bars.

"Charming, what have you done," said the inhabitants shaky voice.

I stopped with my back to her. She said that exact line every time she saw me.

"What have you done to us?" she asked.

I turned to her,

"You can hardly blame me Lillian. I gave you and your… your gang another chance. Yet you chose to purposely violate the law. I gave you the easiest punishment," I said.

"You know why we did it Charming," she said pulling herself closer to the bars.

I crouched down to her level,

"Ok, I'm here to speak to you," I said in a hushed tone.

She turned away slightly.

"Look if you don't listen you won't get to know and I think you will take interest in what I am going to say," I said in her ear, well as close as I could get to her ear anyway.

She looked back at me,

"Make it quick," she said.

I smiled, what did she have to do other than listen to me.

"I'm going to check up on Fiona after I'm finished with you," I whispered.

She looked up at me, mouth open.

"Fiona?" she practically choked out, tears filled her eyes.

"Shhh! Yes Fiona. Now I had the decency to come to you and ask if there was anything you would like me to pass on," I said as she looked around.

"Well, would you tell her I love her and that I miss her terribly?" she asked almost desperately.

"I shall, if I get the chance to talk," I straightened up again.

"And come back to me when you get back, and tell me everything," she said.

"Everything that is worth telling, I will tell," I said and began to walk off.

"Thank you," I heard her say as I slammed the heavy metal door behind me.

I nodded at the guard before walking off to the main entrance of the castle. Quickly I climbed into the carriage that was already there waiting. One of my bodyguards got in after me.

"Now I need to get there as soon as possible, so take the shortest route," I told the diver as the carriage jolted to life.

I looked out the window, people were beginning to crowd. The first 3 months or so of my reign were tough. Not many people liked me at all. Well I guess I've proved myself in the last 4 years. I'm quite popular if I do say so myself. I turned away, no one else could know where I was going and if the public had pictures, there is always the possibility of the word spreading. I looked down. Fiona. What happened? At first she sent threats to the messenger, saying she would do unnecessary things if I didn't let her out. Ha! I ignored them. Then all of I sudden I didn't get a peep out of her, only the very rare need of more things. And now, all this. Something must have happened. I sighed, I'll never find out until I get there. It'll be awkward, I know that for sure. I'm estimating I'll be there for a short time, about an hour max. That's it, short and down to the point, that's all this visit needs to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A Happily Ever After, After All

I opened my eyes as the carriage hit a bump in the road. Sleepily, I looked out the window.

"Here already?" I said, looking at the horrible dark clouds ahead.

"Yes, the driver took the most direct route. As you wished your majesty," my bodyguard, Kevin, said.

"Oh, yes. Good," I said, trying to hide a yawn.

I felt my palms get sweaty as we got closer. Would she have changed at all? How will she react? Questions filled my mind. Oh why did I even have to come on this stupid trip anyway. I looked out the window again. The very top tower was in sight, the one Fiona was locked in. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. This was going to be something I wouldn't forget.

As the carriage came to a halt, I opened the door myself with a shaky hand. I was feeling uncomfortably nervous and it really didn't help the situation. I straightened out my clothes from the journey and took a deep breath.

"Come on Kevin, lets go," I said and started to move forward.

I looked at the giant castle, it brought back memories. I carefully put a foot on the relatively new bridge and began to walk across. The bridge swung gently with mine and Kevin's weight. I felt a great wave of relief as I trod back onto firm ground. The castle looked like something from a nightmare. Dark, mysterious and scary, with black clouds filling the sky. I could see a light in the tallest tower, all I had to do was get there.

As I entered the building, I looked around. Tall shadows filled the walls and every footstep echoed. I strode ahead, I needed to get it over and done with quickly.

"Come now Kevin, we mustn't linger here," I said quietly.

"Ok, your majesty. I'm right behind you," his voice echoed for longer then it should have done.

This place was creepy, more so than last time I came. Eventually we arrived at a long flight of stairs that spiralled round the wall. I took the first few hesitant steps then turned.

"Kevin, would you mind staying here?" I asked.

"But your majesty, what if something happens," he said.

"Don't worry, nothings in here and I'll make sure she doesn't touch me," I said and carried on up the stairs.

I heard no other footsteps, so he hadn't followed. The stairs were narrow and steep. A killer on the legs, but I kept walking, slowly getting higher. I took the chance to think over what I was going to say. Fiona, what is the reason for such strange requests? Yes that's good. I looked up as I approached the door and brushed myself down. I puffed out my chest and tried to look as important as possible. I pulled out the old, rusty key from my pocket and slowly began to slot it into the keyhole.


	6. Chapter 6

A Happily Ever After, After All

I stopped as I heard laughing. Well it was more like a child's giggle. I quietly pulled the key back out and dropped it into my pocket. I looked around the edge of the door for a crack or a small hole. I needed to see what was in there. Surely nobody could have gotten in, nobody knows she's up here. I gasped, Fiona couldn't have been pregnant. Not with Shrek, he would be a terrible father and she would know that. Surely not!

After finding nothing, I settled for the keyhole. Slowly I crouched down, I couldn't see anything from the distance I was at. I rubbed the keyhole with my sleeve and reluctantly pressed my face against the cold metal. There, sitting on the bed (which was not broken) was Fiona, still green. And to my dismay, kneeling beside her, was a child. A little boy ogre. From what I could make out, he looked just a little older than Jamie. Well he had to be, didn't he? He would be three or four. I straightened up again. I wanted to turn around and go back down the stairs. But that would just be a waste. I took a deep breath and pulled the key from my pocket.

Very slowly I once again slotted it into the keyhole. Carefully I turned the key, it made a loud grinding sound as I got halfway. I flinched, I didn't want it to make any noise at all. Quickly, I let go of the key and straightened my crown. I then opened the door with a creak. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw two more children. Triplets. They were all huddled up close to Fiona. They probably hadn't seen anyone other than each other in their whole lives. I looked at each ogre child in turn, then settled my eyes on Fiona, she hadn't changed one bit.

"Fiona," I said slowly, in the manliest voice I could make.


	7. Chapter 7

A Happily Ever After, After All

"Charming?" she said, I could detect fear in her voice, "Have I done something wrong?"

This wasn't the Fiona I knew before. I was expecting her to be insulting me not scared of me.

"No, not at all" I shook my head slowly and scanned the room.

I didn't know how one being could live in such a tiny space, let alone four.

"I am here to…" Damn! This situation was a strange one, "check up on things."

That was terrible. I could see she wasn't buying it, but she remained quiet. Daringly I took a step in and closed the door behind me. Can't take the chance of her escaping. Yet I wasn't quite comfortable being in a small room with four ogres. I moved closer to the window, I don't know why but I felt it to be rather intimidating with them directly opposite me. Her sad eyes followed my every move.

"The kingdom is doing well and think I am a very suitable king," I said.

She stayed silent, watching me as did her children.

"Rapunzel and I have a baby boy, an heir. And are happy together," I felt very self-conscious as I spoke, "And you?"

I decided I had better ask about her. She looked down and blinked as though trying not to cry.

"We are coping," her voice wobbled.

She returned her gaze to me and that was when I realised that she was now past caring. It looked like her little ogres were the only things that kept her going. I could see she missed Shrek terribly. I could no longer see the hatred for me. Just sorrow for her husband. Guilt flooded my body. Age must have softened me. I gulped.

"Your mother says she loves you and misses you," I said quietly.

"Mum?" for the first time she showed a happier emotion.

"Yes," I said.

"What about Artie?"

I flinched at just his name. Images of cell 28 flooded my mind. Memories of the raging young boy yelling insults, threatening to kill me, going mad. The body, the blood, the knife. I took a deep breath.

"Arthur passed away a while ago," I said uneasily.


	8. Chapter 8

A Happily Ever After, After All

Fiona gasped causing the children to shuffle. She glared at me.

"You killed him," she said darkly.

I took a step back,

"Oh no, of course not," I said quickly.

Even though a lot of the kingdom accused me for it, I didn't kill him. She looked down, how interesting can a floor be?

"He killed himself," I said softly.

Suddenly she turned to her children,

"Go play for a while and let mummy speak," her voice sounded happier as she spoke.

The three of them climbed off the bed and sat on the floor, not making a sound. The bed! Well now I understand.

"Suicide," she muttered, talking to me again.

"Not quite," I might well explain, after all she has the right to know, "Arthur, was put in his own cell, opposite your mother, of course. But he refused to talk, to move. After a while he went mad. He never knew what he was doing."

I sighed,

"Then he got hold of a knife, don't ask me how. I don't know. And…" my eyes trailed to the floor.

"Oh," Fiona said so quietly it was barely a whisper.

I had tried to help him but he needed to be free. I now understand.

There was horrible silence for a few minutes. Maybe for Arthur, maybe just because we didn't know what to say.

How desperately I wanted to free them, for just that moment. But that would just be sacrificing my role as king. Fiona hung her head, not moving, perhaps wishing she were dead too. The children sat on the floor watching me. I shuffled my feet nervously. Each one of their faces seemed sad. What a terrible childhood would they have stuck in here. What a terrible person I was.

"How much would you give for them to be free?" I asked, breaking the deafening silence.

Fiona looked at me, hopefully.

"My life," she said.

I hesitated thinking carefully about my words.

"Would you except never returning to Far Far Away if you could go free too?" I twitched my mouth into a small smile.

Her face lit up,

"Would you do that?" she doubted me.

"Yes," I replied.

She stood up.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," I said it without thinking.

Before I knew it she was hugging me. Slowly I put my arms round her too.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," she said as she pulled away.

I smiled, that was another good deed on my record.


	9. Chapter 9

A Happily Ever After, After All

Message to Anonymous…

That was the second time I wrote chapter 8 because the first time Charming and Fiona did have an argument about Shrek's death, but I didn't think it worked as well as the finished result. I did say that Charming expected insults so I hadn't forgotten about it. This was supposed to be a review reply but as your not logged in you got a special note instead.

On with the story…

I climbed out of the carriage into the night. I was finally home, in my own kingdom. I walked quickly into the castle's huge doors then headed straight for the dungeons. I was proud of what I had done, but no one could know. If prisoners heard about this, then they would want to get out too. I nodded at the guard standing in front of the heavy metal door and stepped inside. Cell 28 still sat, empty, unused. The blade of the knife flashed as I walked past. I tried to ignore it.

Most of the prisoners were sleeping, but not Lillian. She was standing close to the bars, waiting for me.

"And I was beginning to think you wouldn't show your face Charming," she said as I approached her.

"Well, it is a frightfully long journey, there and back. That doesn't include the talking time," I explained.

"So she talked to you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Surprisingly, yes," I said.

"What about?" she asked.

Come to think of it, we didn't talk about anything. Apart from…

"Freedom," I said quietly.

"Your letting her go?" she took the hint and lowered her voice too.

"Well, only because of…" I stopped, Fiona must have told Lillian about her pregnancy.

She looked at me, her mouth slightly open. She blinked a couple of times.

"You mean…" she knew what I was saying, just couldn't believe she was a grandmother.

And now I had to give her the real shocker.

"Two boys and a girl," I said softly.

Lillian gasped and sat down.

"Triplets?" she finally managed to choke out.

"It would seem so," I told her.

"Would you mind telling me what they look like," she said, still in shock.

I thought back,

"Well both the boys had brown eyes…"

"Like their father," she interrupted.

"But only one had brown hair, the other boy and girl had auburn coloured hair and the girl had blue eyes," I finished.

Lillian smiled,

"Just perfect," she said and looked back up to me, "Will I ever see them?"

I looked around, she had broken the law, so I just couldn't let her go and not the others.

"Only time will tell," I settled for and walked to the door.

I quietly opened my bedroom door and tiptoed in. My beautiful wife was sleeping silently. She looked perfect, even though her wig had been removed and only the short, thin wisps of golden hair, which had taken so long for her to grow, were showing. I carefully undressed and put on my nightwear.

"So your finally back then."

I jumped at her voice and turned to see her sitting up in the bed.

"Yes," I hesitated, "it ran over."

I was lying to her, but I had known her long enough to realise if she found out Fiona had triplets and had no where to go, she'd want her to stay in the castle with us. That would be a terrible idea.

"Oh, well I'm just glad your back safe," she smiled.

I returned her smile and climbed into our bed next to her.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," I said and began to close my eyes.

I wanted to go to sleep and forget about today. I wanted her to forget too.

"Good, because, we need to spend more time with each other," she said.

"Sugar Muffin, I really need my sleep. We'll talk tomorrow," I said.

I heard her lay down,

"Good night," she said.

"Night," I replied and let sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

A Happily Ever After, After All

I sat down at the breakfast table and sipped my coffee. Rapunzel walked in holding Jamie.

"You were up early, I wondered where you went," she said, placing him in his highchair.

"I had trouble sleeping Kitten Whiskers, so I got up," I lied again and opened up the newspaper in front of me.

Something in particular caught my eye, I could hear Rapunzel talking to me but I couldn't seem to turn my attention from a small article in the corner of the page.

'_Family Of Ogres Killed' _it read.

Nervousness flooded my body as I dared to read on.

'_Mother and three young children were spotted on the outskirts of Far Far Away and were instantly killed. Bodies have been taken to…'_

"Are you even listening to me?"

I looked up at her,

"Yes, yes carry on," I said and glanced back at the article.

In the corner of my eye I saw her fold her arms,

"Really?" she said.

I laid the newspaper down again, and was somehow able to pull the rough idea of what she was talking about from the back of my subconscious mind.

"Jamie's schooling," I said.

Her mouth twitched into a smile,

"Oh never mind," she sighed.

"Daddy, are you going to go away?" Jamie asked.

"No, I think I shall just stay here, unless something pops up," I said and looked at the paper on the table.

I was about to carry on reading when Rapunzel pushed it away from me.

"Charming I think we need to talk," she whispered.

I knew this was bad, she simply never called me Charming and we never needed to plan a talk.

After breakfast and when Jamie had been left to play, Rapunzel dragged me into our sitting room.

"What happened to this room this morning?" she asked.

"Oh…" I had forgotten about that, "Well I've had a lot on my plate recently and it merely slipped out of my mind."

"What sort of things?" she asked.

I could tell this would end badly, did she know I was lying to her?

"Just a lot, can we chat another time Muffin Cake? I'm really not in the right frame of mind," I said cautiously, I couldn't tell her what I'd been up to.

"What's wrong with talking to your wife," she crossed her arms.

"Oh no, nothing, but just not about work. It's quite stressful right now," I smiled at her.

"You've never kept it to yourself before," she glared at me.

"Why would you want to know?" I raised my voice slightly.

"I don't want toknow, Charming. I _already _know. I just want you to admit it."

I stared at her, speechless.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Two days ago," she replied bluntly.

I winced, that was the day of the visit.

"Who told you?"

"Does it really matter? All that I find important is that you see Fiona, let her go and lie to me," she shouted.

"Please, Sugar Plum Sweetheart, listen…" I said.

"I really don't think you have anything to say," she said harshly and stormed out of the room.

I was left standing, half in shock, half in shame, on my own. I should have seen it coming after the night I got back and yesterday. She'd been trying to get me to say it but unlike today, nicely.

Suddenly I remembered the newspaper and jolted myself to life. I rushed back into the breakfast room. If the carriage picked them up midday yesterday then that family of ogres could quite possibly be them.


	11. Chapter 11

A Happily Ever After, After All

I hurried into the breakfast room, but the newspaper had been cleared away already.

"Is there anything wrong your majesty?" someone said.

"No," I replied quickly and walked off.

I needed to find Randle. I sent several people to find him and then searched for my wife.

I opened the door to our bedroom and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Sugar Lips?" I said hesitantly.

She looked up, eyes filled with tears.

"Yes?" she answered quietly.

"Look..."

"Charming, you lied."

I hung my head.

"And about something important to me," she stared at me.

"But she's…"

"We were best friends back at that private school, and you know I didn't agree with putting her up there…"

This time I interrupted her,

"I did what I had to do, don't argue!" I said sternly.

She stood up,

"Would you stop it, whenever your not winning an argument you go into king mode," she said, walking closer.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again,

"Why won't you say that word, that one little word. It can't be hard," she shouted.

"Why can't you…"

I was cut off by a small tap on the door.

"Yes," I said loudly.

The door opened a crack and a young girl stepped in and curtsied,

"Randle's waiting outside," she mumbled and scurried off.

I gave one last look at Rapunzel and walked out, head held high. I ran down the stairs from one problem to another.

"Your majesty, what was it you wanted," said Randle, my carriage driver.

"Ahh, yes. I was wondering if anything went wrong with your…" I stepped closer to him, "little trip." I whispered.

"Oh no. Everything went perfectly fine, nothing to worry about," he assured me.

"Where did they ask to be dropped off," I kept my voice low.

"On the outskirts of a small place called Duloc," he said.

"Oh," I stepped away again.

Then that other family must have been some others. But part of me wouldn't believe it. I couldn't go to the place I didn't get the chance to read. It would be too strange. I have to ignore it, I'll forget. Now I have to somehow make up with Rapunzel...


	12. Chapter 12

A Happily Ever After, After All

I yawned as I marched up the stairs for a well earned rest. I pulled open the door and Rapunzel was there. Darn it! We had been avoiding each other all day, taking turns with Jamie, and I'd forgotten we shared a room to sleep.

"Look Rapunzel," I said slowly, it felt strange calling her by her real name.

"What?" she replied rudely.

"I'm, umm…" she looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears, "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. This has all been rather stupid of us."

I stared at my perfectly shined shoes.

"Oh, pookie!" she flung her arms round my shoulders, "I'm sorry too."

Well, that was easier than I expected. I hugged her back and we just sat in that position for a while.

"There's something else I need to tell you," I pulled away from her.

"What?" she looked concerned.

"In the newspaper this morning, there was an article."

"Yes," she encouraged me to go on.

I took a deep breath, she was going to take this badly.

"It said that there was a family of ogres killed. A mother and three young children," I waited for a response.

"And…" she looked at me blankly.

"It could have been…" I waved my hands in circles, hinting.

"Who, Fiona? Well it was three children and Fiona doesn't have…"

She stopped, gawping for a moment.

"Oh my! Fiona must of… poor Fiona. But you must have seen it," she rambled.

"Yes, but she had three, so it could well…"

"Triplets! Poor, poor Fiona. Jamie was hard enough and I was…"

"So it could well have been them killed," I rose my voice and silenced her.

She once again gawped for a while. Thinking.

"Well, we have to find out, fetch Randle, quick," she stood up.

"No, I've already spoken to him. He dropped them off near a small place called Duloc," I explained.

She thought for a moment.

"Ah! I know where that swamp is. She must have gone there, but she could have come back for her mum" she looked at me, "But we can't just turn up on the doorstep."

I sighed and left her to figure it out with herself.

"You think, I'll check up on Jamie," I said and headed over to Jamie's room.

* * *

I quietly entered, the room was lit with a blue glow made by the small nightlight on the corner of the room.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" he screeched, standing up in his cot.

I walked over to him and stroked his floppy blonde hair.

"Shhh, its bed time," I said softly.

"But daddy, I don't wanna go sleep," he protested, yawning at the same time.

"I'm afraid you have to," I chuckled.

He sat back down and sulked.

"Goodnight," I smiled.

* * *

"Darling I've got it!" Rapunzel announced as I returned.

I nodded at her.

"We invite them to the castle," she smiled.

"What?" my expression dropped.

What was she thinking, what will the kingdom think? First I kill her husband, banish all their friends, put her mother in a cell, then we invite them back. It can't work.

"We have to, I have to repay Lillian for telling me everything," she blushed slightly, "this would be perfect."

I decided to Lillian off, but just this once.

"What would the kingdom think?" I questioned her _perfect_ theory.

"The kingdom won't know!" she giggled.

I looked down, this plan was destined for failure.


	13. Chapter 13

A Happily Ever After, After All

We stood just inside the doors of the palace watching a carriage pull up. I looked at Rapunzel nervously. She squeezed my hand,

"Well at least we know they're alive," she smiled.

I returned my gaze to the carriage. It was easy for Rapunzel, she was seeing an old school friend, in my eyes it was a widowed ogre and I had killed her husband.

"Oh don't look so nervous," she whispered, "She's here to see her mum."

"Oh yes, right," I reminded myself.

We had written to her saying that she and her children were welcome in the castle for a couple of days to be reunited with her mother. Of course we hadn't told Lillian about this, she'd just tell the other princess's. I watched as the carriage doors opened and Fiona lifted out all three of her children.

"Aww, sweet," Rapunzel cooed, "Pookie, we need more children."

I rolled my eyes,

"Maybe," I said.

We stepped inside as Fiona approached and the doors were shut behind her.

"Oh Fiona! I'm so sorry," Rapunzel smiled.

I looked down at the children, all had terrified expressions on their faces. Must have been scary for them, after seeing only each other in a tower room for four years and then seeing the world in only one week. I stepped backwards and let them talk, it was mostly Rapunzel mind. I smiled and walked to the dungeons, to get Lillian. I wanted Fiona to go back to that swamp tomorrow.

"Lillian," I hissed to get her attention.

She turned and looked at me. I beckoned her over.

"What is it?" she looked concerned.

"I need you to come with me," I whispered.

She smiled.

"What for?" she asked.

"You'll see," I replied, unlocking her cell.

"What are you doing with her Charming?" Snow White shouted.

"That's _King_ Charming to you," I retorted and hurried out of the horrible darkness.

Lillian shielded her face as the light hit her,

"I don't remember there being this much sun," she said.

I grabbed her wrist,

"Come on."

I pulled her down some hallways and into the sitting room that she used to know so well.

"I'm trusting you to stay here," I turned my back, "And don't touch anything."

I walked quickly back to the entrance,

"Lillian's in the sitting room," I announced.

Fiona twitched her mouth into a small smile, she took two of the children's hands and walked towards the room.

"See darling, everything is just fine," Rapunzel smirked.

"Ok, you proved me wrong, but I'm still following. Just in case they try anything," I said, taking off once more.

"I'll go get Jamie," she said behind me.

"He's asleep," I reminded her.

I pressed my ear against the door,

"Oh Fiona! I've missed you so."

"Mum!"

There was a pause, I strained to listen for anything.

"It was awful up there, but not as bad as last time."

Yes, she had three little ones to take care of.

"So who are you then?"

Silence.

"Oh their slightly shy."

"And I don't blame them."

Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned sharply.

"Your being too cautious," Rapunzel whispered.

"I'm not, I'm necessary precautions," I protested.

"Your being like your mother," she hissed.

I scowled,

"Never."

When I finally married Rapunzel I made private vows to myself that I would never, in any way, follow mothers lead again. She stuck her nose into other peoples affairs and shattered peoples lives just to make herself happy. Look what she made me before, I never want to be that again.

"You can't hide what's inside Charming," she giggled.

I smirked at her, those were the words that parted us before, when mum wanted me to go rescue Fiona but I wanted to stay with the love of my life.

Suddenly there was a distant scream, I looked down the hallway. Everything seemed normal, until the fire alarm went off. I winced and covered my ears.

"Fire on the west side, third floor!" someone yelled.

Rapunzel was staring at me wide eyed, as if not hearing the beeps.

"Jamie," I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

A Happily Ever After, After All

"You!" I called, beaconing over a near servant, "Where is Prince Jamie?"

She looked at me, horrified.

"We all thought he was with you."

Without thinking both Rapunzel and I ran. We ran up the stairs, now immune to the shrieks of the alarm. As we reached the third floor, we had started to cough and splutter.

"Go back down! I'll get him," I yelled at Rapunzel above all the noise.

"No! I need to see he's alive," she shouted back.

There was thick smoke billowing from under our bedroom door, but we didn't stop. I pushed open Jamie's door, he was standing in his cot screaming. I looked as some flames had reached his room and were licking the left hand wall and some of the furniture. I could feel myself sweating from the heat. I was about to step in when I saw the big wardrobe was about to collapse and stopped. I needed to be careful but quick at the same time. Suddenly Rapunzel dashed into the burning room.

"Wait!" I yelled at her.

I was about to follow, when, as I suspected, the wardrobe fell. It pushed the door shut. Frantically, I tried to open it, but the wardrobe was too heavy. I threw myself at it, but it wouldn't budge.

"King Charming! We must go!" Kevin, grabbed me.

I pulled away. My heart was racing.

"No!"

I scrabbled at the door once again. But he took hold of me and dragged me away.

"Rapunzel and Jamie…" I faltered, fearing the worst.

"I'm sure they're both fine Sire," Kevin told me.

I knew he was wrong. I could feel the sweat running down my forehead but I didn't care. Nothing else in the world mattered.

As I had thought, the cool breeze didn't relieve me as we got outside. All I wanted to do was to be reunited with my family. I looked around desperately for them, they weren't there.

"Your Majesty, are you ok?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned, recognising them as another bodyguard. I looked back up to the burning castle.

"Where are our Queen and Prince?" he questioned.

I didn't move my eyes. He took the hint and rushed off, informing the medical team.

The sound of more sirens filled the air, as more fire-fighters, police men and ambulances turned up. I glanced over at Fiona, could it have been a little plan of hers. I doubted it. For she was hugging her children close, protecting them. I watched fire-fighters rush out with coughing servants who had been stuck. Not anyone I really cared for. I turned as a hand softly touched my shoulder.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid we have some bad news."


	15. Chapter 15

A Happily Ever After, After All

Immense sadness washed over my body, I stared at the paramedic in disbelief. Were they badly burned? Did they need serious treatment? They couldn't be…

I looked at two bodies behind him just being covered up, one of a young woman, the other of a very young child. I pushed past him and walked over to them. The people that surrounded them stepped back. With a shaky hand, I carefully lifted the sheet back. The burns on her pretty face were bad. If she wasn't my wife I would feel queezy looking at her. I hesitantly touched her cheek, it was rough were the flames had engulfed her. Tears spilled over my cheeks, I wanted to hug her, put the life back into her, tell her everything's fine. But that was impossible. I saw the covered up body of my little boy but couldn't bring myself to lift the sheets. I could feel my whole body trembling as I covered her back up and watched them get wheeled away.

"Sire, I suppose your wondering how…"

I held my hand up to silence the bodyguard behind me. I didn't care how it started or who did it. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing seemed real. I looked up, grey clouds were lingering in the blue sky.

"Why them?" I whispered.

I closed my eyes as the first droplets of rain hit my face. I clenched my fists.

"Why?" I screamed at the clouds.

I could sense people were staring at me but what did they know. They probably have never felt and never will feel the pain I was feeling. I dropped to my knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"Why?" I whimpered, holding my head in my hands.

The rain was now pouring down from the sky, almost mourning with me. The people were now gathering under the shelters the police were setting up, no one dared come near me. No one bothered to help their king, they just stared. I looked up at all of their curious faces, watching me. My eyes settled on Fiona, she too watching.

'Now you know how I feel,' she mouthed at me, in tears herself.

I hung my head again, it was like revenge for what I had done to Shrek.

I felt a cloak being draped over my sodden body.

"You should get out of the rain," said a rather guilty Kevin.

I took a deep breath,

"Will we have to find a replacement castle?" I asked, trying to bring myself back together.

"No your majesty, just certain parts of the castle will be blocked off after thorough checks by the professionals," he replied.

I sat up and looked at him, his expression was full of sadness.

"Don't blame yourself Kevin," I said, "You were doing your job."

He bowed his head at me, then helped me up.

"You should get out of the rain sire," he gestured towards an empty tent.

I began to walk forwards, it didn't feel like my feet were touching the ground. It was like a bad dream. We passed the soaking prisoners which Lillian had joined again.

"You got what you deserved Charming," Snow White said aggressively, stepping forwards.

I looked away and closed my eyes. I knew she was right but why was it them who had to die, it should have been me.


	16. Chapter 16

A Happily Ever After, After All

I looked around the room, it felt strange. I wasn't allowed into our bedroom because the whole of the third floor was blocked off as well as some of the right side of the castle. I hadn't left my replacement bedroom today, I didn't care for food, I wasn't hungry. Endless tears trickled down my cheeks, every part of my body ached, this was more painful than anything I had ever experienced. Usually widowed husbands would touch their wives clothes, wrap themselves in them to get the feeling that they were still there. I couldn't, the flames had eaten everything, everything precious to me was gone. How could life be so cruel? I know I was a murderer, I feel guilty of that now more than I have ever done. A life for a life, some say, but why wasn't it my life that was taken? I could feel myself getting angry again,

"Why did they have to pay?" I shouted and broke down into a fresh flood of tears.

I watched myself in the floor length mirror opposite me. The reflection mocked me, it showed my pathetic lonely existence. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a china pot, and threw it at the mirror as hard as I could. Trying to relieve myself of some the anger trapped inside of me.

There was a loud smash as the mirror shattered in front of me. Seven years bad luck. Ha! What would that matter to me, the worst was already eating away at me. I took a deep breath as an idea struck me. With a shaky hand I slowly picked up a large splinter of glass. I studied the sharp corners and carefully began to push it into the tip of my left index finger. I winced as broke skin and my blood started to ooze out. I wondered how many times worse it would feel if I stabbed where it really mattered.

"Charming?"

I dropped the glass and clutched my bloody finger as Fiona began to walk nearer. I looked up at her through tearful eyes.

"I know. I got what I deserved, I got my comeuppance," I mumbled.

The tears came again. She bit her lip.

"At one point I thought I had lost everything," she said, picking her way through the glass splinters that littered the floor, "because of you," she added harshly.

A puzzled look entered my face, I didn't know what she was getting at.

"I was thinking about committing what you were just about to then," she sat herself down next to me on the bed.

I opened up my hand which was also covered in blood now.

"But I then found something to believe in, to live for," she smiled lightly.

"And one of these days I'll find something too," I sighed, "Why are you doing this? Why are you making an effort for me?"

I looked at her quizitively.

"Because you found it in your heart at the most unexpected time to let us free, so I've found it in mine to sympathise you. Don't get me wrong Charming, at times I have felt like grabbing something and stabbing you, as you did to my husband," she paused briefly and took a deep breath, "but I resisted."

I forced a small smile, it was nice to know someone as unlikely as Fiona cared about me.

Nothing was said for a few moments of awkward silence.

"Does it go away?" I asked softly.

She shook her head sadly,

"It remains painful, but you learn to live with it," she explained.

It surprised me at how openly she was talking to me, after our past and all.

"Mummy?"

We both looked up as Fiona's daughter poked her head round the door. I felt my heart ache, Jamie! How I missed his cheeky little grin, his sweet voice.

"Stay there sweetie," Fiona stood up.

"Thank you," I whispered as she left the room.

I opened up my hand, blood still trickling down my finger. That reason to live had better pop up soon or I'm afraid I might end up killing myself anyway. The door was flung open,

"I heard a smash," Kevin exclaimed, then dropped his gaze to the glass on the floor.

I hung my head, I didn't have an excuse for this it couldn't not have been me.

"Come your majesty, we'll find you another bedroom."

He took hold of my arm and lead me out.

"Umm, I'll get someone to clear that…" he then noticed my finger, which I still clutched hold of, "and I'll find you someone for that too."

I smiled at him gratefully, I knew he didn't want to be dealing with me, but it was his job.

"Oh and Nancy wants to talk to you about funeral arrangements."

I stopped walking, if I thought this was painful, what was the funeral to be like.

"I told her that maybe you wouldn't want to talk about that so soon," he added sympathetically.

"No, no, no. Its alright," I choked, and began walking at Kevin's side again, "I would like it as soon as possible, could you tell her that?"

"Of course Sire, I shall inform you of the date when I hear of it."


	17. Chapter 17

A Happily Ever After, After All

I stared at the two upright stones, one bigger than the other, both white marble. The service was lovely, but I couldn't appreciate it properly. Most of the kingdom had turned up to pay their respects for their deceased Queen and Prince. All sad and sorry but none understood how I was feeling. Tears flowed down my cheeks, this time I didn't try to wipe them away. I had seen a couple of people tut at my appearance, for I hadn't bothered with fancy robes. Just a plain blue tunic with gold trimming and blue leggings. The only thing that identified me from the crowd was the emerald studded crown atop my head. I had weak battles with Raul this morning about my attire. To be honest I couldn't care less about what I was wearing. People were now leaving, leaving me alone. That's exactly how I felt at that moment, alone. I hesitantly picked up one of the many flowers that had been scattered over their graves. I fingered its smooth pink petals, but couldn't help but note that it was now dead. It would only be a day before it would fade and wilt, as my wife and son would rot and crumble. I crushed the flower in my hands, I was sick of death. I looked up to the sky, the remaining people, everything alive, yet death still stayed, now carved into my world.

I suddenly stood, dropping the flower from my grasp. I strode back to the castle. Endless eyes of servants watched me, none knowing where I was heading or what I was doing. It was four days since the fire, four days of pure hell. A list of rooms that were inaccessible had been given to me and fortunately, or unfortunately depends on how you look at it, the room I was looking at could be reached. I took a deep breath then pushed open the door. I flicked on the light and sudden memories flooded my mind. Posters of mother covered the walls. Armour, swords, clothing, tokens of my past were laid on shelves. This room was basically my history. I picked up a cut out from a newspaper. 'Fairy Godmother Adopts Baby Boy' it read. I raised an eyebrow and tossed it aside. I wasn't _adopted_, I was created by her. She effortlessly threw a mixture of potions together and created an infant. A _perfect_ baby boy, made especially for the new princess. She brought me up to be a king, to be the perfect husband for the little Princess Fiona. But instead she created a vain, arrogant, self-absorbed child in a mans body. I looked into the mirror hung on one wall, once upon a time I was transfixed by my refection, thinking I was the most handsome being in this universe. Now I just scowl and ask myself how I am still alive. I moved my gaze to a certain smaller picture stuck to the edge of the golden frame of the mirror.

"Mummy," I whimpered, reaching out to touch the image, "Everything was so perfect. But now its all wrong."

I dropped my hand to my side, I knew how she'd react. I thought about her until I could almost see her in front of me.

"Charming, pull yourself together," she'd say, "Go find a widowed Queen and marry her. Widen your kingdom. Go for gold, don't just sit there wallowing in your sorrow for some dead girl."

I turned away, shattering the image. Mum never approved of Rapunzel, she didn't have a kingdom to inherit. Mums eyes were set on Fiona and I'm sure one way or another if she didn't get herself killed I probably would be married to whom I was made for. I sighed, this was all I had left now, memories of the good old days.

"No!" I exclaimed to myself.

The 'good old days' were taken by the flames. Oh why couldn't it have been this life, the one I kept locked in this room, taken. Not my new one, the completely brilliant one.

Suddenly a poster caught my eye, I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Fairy Godmothers Wizards Academy," I read aloud.

I remembered that. I was only eleven when she set it up. Young wizards from all surrounding areas gathered together to be taught by mum. Of course she didn't stick to it, after all the shiny newness wore off she got bored and gave it to some other wizard to run. My eyes widened as an idea struck me. If these wizards were so good, maybe they could do something for me, like whip up a spell, or two.


	18. Chapter 18

A Happily Ever After, After All

I climbed out of the carriage, I had been doing a lot of last minute travelling. Before me was a big building that was three stories high. The academy had obviously been successful since management was passed over. I strode in, keeping my head high and stood at the front desk. I glanced at the empty chair behind it, no one was here, yet I had seen people though various windows outside. I saw a small golden bell with the words 'press for assistance' engraved on the front. Quickly I pressed it and as soon as the small 'ding' sounded a woman appeared. She was small, chubby middle aged woman and had shoulder length wavy dyed blond hair, with about half a centimetre of brunette roots. She pushed her black cats eye glasses further up her nose, which slightly magnified her light green eyes and smiled at me, showing her perfectly white but very crooked teeth.

"Well, well, well, its not every day a King shows up," she had a slight cockney accent and a high pitched screechy voice, but seemed friendly enough, "What is it you wanted your majesty?"

I smiled briefly at her,

"I'm assuming you've heard the news regarding…" I paused, not sure of whether I wanted to carry on.

"Oh yes, and I'm very sorry," a look of concern entered her face, "Your brilliant for already being out and about. My cousin was the complete opposite when his wife died of the plague. Took him _months_ to show his face."

I took a deep breath and smiled again,

"Yes, well, I have come to this academy to see a more advanced wizard," I told her, taking advantage of her silence before she carried on.

"For what?" she leaned in closer, "Just because you're the King doesn't mean you get to go in without permission."

She sat back again and chuckled to herself.

"I need a spell or a potion to help me," I explained, trying not to reveal my plan.

Her eyebrows raised,

"What type of spell?"

I stared at her for a moment, I really didn't want to be here and she wouldn't let me in.

"I wish for it to remain a secret, do you have a problem with that?" I leant closer towards her.

Her expression softened and the smile reappeared on her face.

"Of course that's fine, if you could just wait through there…" she gestured towards the double doors at the right of the room, "I'll get someone to see you."

I smiled at her,

"Thank you…" I squinted at her name tag, pinned to her pink floral dress, "…Penelope."

She stood,

"King Charming," she bowed her head.

I turned away and reached for the handle to one of the doors.

"Oh!"

Her sudden screech startled me and I spun back round to see if anything was wrong.

"Your mother, foundered this place, didn't she?"

I sighed,

"Yes."

"Shame she's gone really. Loved her work, I did. You must be glad you were adopted by her. Wish I was," she smiled thoughtfully.

I turned back to leave the room,

"Let _me _get that for you," she offered.

I was opened my mouth to refuse her offer as I was already there, but suddenly the doors flew open. I jumped back and looked at her. She wiggled her fingers at me,

"_Magic_," she purred, then giggled.

I shook my head then closed the doors behind me, without magic. I looked round the room, it had a couple of old sofa's and an armchair in one corner. There was a balding man sitting on one of the sofa's wearing a blue checkered shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and denim dungarees. He glanced up from his newspaper,

"'elo," he grunted, then went back to his reading.

I smiled at him and hesitantly sat on the edge of the disgusting armchair. It wasn't until I sat on it that I realised that it wasn't supposed to be a creamy-brown colour. I just hoped this wouldn't take long.


	19. Chapter 19

A Happily Ever After, After All

"Your majesty!" a voice exclaimed.

I turned, careful not to touch an especially brown patch. There was an old man dressed in a long deep blue robe with unkempt shoulder length hair and a long beard. I stood quickly, grateful to be off the armchair. He rushed over and shook my hand.

"Come this way, come this way," he ushered me out of the room into a hallway.

I took one backward glance at the man on the sofa who was wearing a slightly more shocked expression, as he probably hadn't realised who I was before.

Talking echoed through the busy hallway I now found myself standing in. The chipped yellow walls were lined with blue lockers, a couple had hand painted bright yellow stars on them. Children of varying ages were talking to each other, all wearing the same type of long royal blue robes. The old wizard pushed the doors shut and the slam echoed down the corridor, silencing almost every student.

"We have a visitor, a very _important_ visitor at that, so be on your best behaviour now," he announced.

Some of the young magic-users scattered off straight away, but most stayed and stared at me for a few moments. I couldn't fathom why it bothered me so much, people watching never had done before. Maybe death affects everything about you. I could once again feel myself welling up. I desperately tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Off to your next lesson, all of you," the wizard barked, causing them to snap back into their routine.

He watched them for a couple of seconds, playing teacher, then turned towards me.

"Now let me introduce myself, Nico…"

He was interrupted by a sudden,

"Oooff!"

The wizard sighed irritably and gave me an apologetic smile. He turned round and grabbed… I moved round slightly just encase I was missing something, but I was correct. He seeming to be holding nothing. Suddenly he threw his arm upward and a dark cloak appeared in his hands which revealed a teenage boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Harry," he grumbled.

"Umm… so your wearing your underwear today sir," the boy said, apparently unfazed by being caught.

_Underwear_?! Why was the student talking about underwear? The teacher glanced knowingly at me.

"Yes and I'm thinking about providing the whole school with some just to stop trouble makers like you," he scolded, "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove this from you temporarily. See me at the end of the week to go about when to return it."

"But Sir…"

"No buts Harry. I suggest you get to your lesson sharpish or you'll be in even more trouble."

"Sorry Sir," the student mumbled then hurried off.

The wizard threw the cloak over his shoulder then turned back to me.

"Sorry about that," he smiled, "Anyway, I'm Nicolas Wisewoth, deputy head of the academy."

"Pleased to meet you," I nodded my head, whilst still trying to understand what the underwear was about.

He started to lead me up the now silent hallway.

"You will meet the head, Mr Cadabra, and that is how you will address him. He's rather picky about that."

A small smile played on my lips, one of the first genuine ones since the fire. I couldn't remember the last I was told what to do like that, it was usually me giving the orders.

"Ok," I nodded.

"And if your thinking about taking over, you'll be up against quite a fight," he added.

My smile faded and I shook my head.

"Oh no! That's not why I'm here, I'm sure he's doing a fine job and would like him to carry on doing so," I reassured him.

"Tell him that, he likes complements," Nicolas smiled at me.

I suddenly wasn't sure whether I wanted to meet this Mr Cadabra. He was sounding less approachable by the second.

We came to a halt outside a thick wooden door with the words 'Head's Office' engraved into it. There was a shiny gold metal plate screwed just below, which said, 'Mr A. Cadabra'.

"Now you look presentable enough," he eyed me up and down.

I gave him an odd look, I was starting to think this man had forgotten which one of us was King.

"Well of course you always do, being King and all," he added, after reading my expression.

I turned back towards the door and took a deep breath. I held my hand up, ready to knock.

"You may come in your majesty," said a deep voice from behind the door.

I dropped my hand, feeling rather stupid. _Of course_ he knew I was here, he's a wizard after all. I took the door handle and opened the door. A man in a back suit with a royal blue tie that matched the uniform stood up from his desk. I stepped in, the room was very organised, lots of files and papers were sitting in shelves around the grey walls. Nicolas closed the door softly behind me, leaving me alone with the head of the academy. His piercing brown eyes searched me over, then settled back on my face. He smiled warmly and gestured for me to come closer. Obediently I did as I was told, and we shook hands.

"Do take a seat," he smiled, then ran a hand over his gelled back brown hair.

I sat on a soft office chair at the other end of the desk to his black leather one. He too took a seat then clasped his hand together.

"Now I would usually offer tea first but your obviously not here for chit chat."


	20. Chapter 20

A Happily Ever After, After All

"No, of course not," I confirmed, shifting uncomfortably in my seat, something about this man seemed intimidating. Much like the feeling I had felt when I had once found myself alone with Shrek. I shuddered at the sudden memory.

He smiled smugly, as if he could read my thoughts. For all I knew he could. I desperately tried to conjure up the old Charming, the confident, selfish man, who was completely natural at impressing people.

"Now I'm assuming you're here regarding your latest…" he paused, musing over words, "_unfortunate event_."

All my progress was instantly lost as I melted back into my sorrowful state.

"As Penelope tells me, anyway," he added, "Is this correct?"

His eyes searched my face, waiting for a response. I _had _to pull myself together. I straightened my back, put on, what I hoped was, a smug smile that almost matched his own and flicked my hair back.

"Quite right," I replied coolly.

He narrowed his eyes as if in battle with me to be the best. He took a deep breath then leant forward.

"Would you like to tell me more?"

I widened my smile slightly,

"Well, without an heir, the kingdom would spiral downwards into the hands of un-royal blood," I began, speaking as clearly as possible and trying to get rid of the desire to break down in tears at the memory of my son, "So to destroy my worries and my…" I put a more sad expression on my face to make my next statement more believable, "…misery, I came up with a plan."

He raised his eyebrows as a curious expression entered his face.

"Elaborate," he made a small circular hand gesture, coaxing me on.

I leant back in my chair, making myself as comfortable as possible before explaining.

"I was wondering whether you could mix up a potion or look up a spell to…" I smiled falsely and leant forward, so my head was almost touching his, "bring them back."

He slouched back, furrowing his brow in thought. I bit my lip as he looked towards the ground. I grew increasingly uncomfortable with each passing second, hoping, _wishing_, his answer would be positive. Suddenly his eyes flickered up at me again, as quickly as I could I returned to my previous posture.

"From the dead?" he asked the most obvious question, so I decided to take advantage.

"Of course from the dead!" I spat, "Where ever else?"

His face took on a more angry, annoyed tone as he narrowed his eyes at me. Maybe that _wasn't _such a good idea.

"Well," he rose from his seat, I wanted to shuffle back as he looked as if he would turn me into a toad. Far Far Away can't have _two _toad kings in a row, but I resisted, I had to stay on top, "I'll go see to that shall I."

With that, he strode over to a mirror, ran his hands over his greasy gelled hair and flew out the room. Unwillingly, the smug grin, stayed put on my face. I stood and walked over to the mirror myself and took a good look at my reflection. _Prince_ Charming was the man I saw smiling back, not the King Charming I had become so familiar with lately. I only hoped I wouldn't have to stay like that for much longer as I feared I may not be able to make the swap back. Something in the mirror caught my eye. It was an award. I slowly made my way to the shiny golden plate hung upon the opposite wall. '_Best Dressed Wizard_' it read. Well he obviously took pride in his appearance as I had done once. Even now, I admit to myself, I am still proud of my hair. Probably something from back then I'll never be able to shift. A small genuine smile crept upon my face as I read the next line, '_Awarded to Mr Abra Cadabra_'. I chuckled quietly to myself, I thought _my_ name was shameful. No wonder he was picky.

I suddenly scurried back to my seat as I heard echoing footsteps getting nearer and nearer. The door flew open, making me jump slightly.

"Sorry for taking so long," he smiled at me even though it was obvious to tell he wasn't in the slightest bit sorry.

"Never mind," I replied, returning his smile.

He sat down, clutching a screwed up piece of paper in his fist. He studied me over once again, contemplating something. After a rather extended while of staring at each other, he took a deep breath. I returned to my hopeful state, losing some of the Prince Charming exterior.

"I've found something that you might take interest to," he announced calmly.

My spirit rose, I felt the happiest I had ever been since that dreaded day.

"Yes, yes go on," I coaxed impatiently.

"But…" his face remained solemn, "it requires a rather _large_ fee on your part."

"_Gold_," I snorted then chuckled quietly, "that's no problem."

An amused smile entered his face, killing my last comment.

"Oh gold is only one part. There is something _much_, more expensive than that," he then slumped back in his chair, "But I suppose it shouldn't be much of a problem. You must have lots of prisoners to sacrifice."

I stared at him slack jawed for a brief moment. _Sacrifice_? I couldn't kill a prisoner for my own benefit. I closed my mouth and narrowed my eyes. He knew that.

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed.

For only a second, I could swear I saw a look of dismay flash across his face. I smiled slyly.

"I'll take it."


	21. Chapter 21

A Happily Ever After, After All

"Very well," he snarled, "But…"

His face lit up as mine drooped. But? _But?_ There couldn't be a 'but'! He tossed the half scrunched up piece of paper across the desk at me. I hesitantly picked it up and flattened it out.

"No matter how many people you sacrifice only _one_ person can be resurrected," he explained as I read almost the exact same line on the paper.

"But I… you…" I faltered, finding myself in a bigger mess than I started, "you can't expect me to choose between them."

He smirked, winning the little 'who's the best' contest. I stared helplessly at the piece of paper hoping that, as if by magic, the letters would rearrange themselves.

"I'm afraid its one or none Your Majesty."

I looked up at him,

"Couldn't you perform the spell twice?"

"I'm sorry," he stated coldly, shaking his head.

But something told me he was lying. I could swear I saw a twinkle of laughter in his deep brown, almost black, eyes confirming my suspicions. I suddenly felt deep hatred for this man, wizard or not he was doing the King wrong. How I would have loved to get my guards to come and arrest him in front of all his pupils. Kill his pride. Tread on all his success. Defeat him. _But_, there wasn't enough evidence, my suspicions aren't powerful enough. I'd need to prove it, but it didn't look as if I'd get _anywhere_ with this one.

"Fine," I huffed, "I'll take it."

"Good," he clapped his hands together and rose form his chair, suddenly very happy, "It was nice doing business with you my King."

I stood too as he held out his hand for me to shake. Reluctantly I stretched my hand out, not wanting to touch his sticky hand from constantly stroking back his hair. But I did, I've had to touch worse before. We shook hands, it was maybe a bit too friendly on his part.

"Contact Penelope when you've made your choice…" I winced at his words, he carried on smiling warmly, "and we'll send someone out."

He led me towards the door, hand pressed onto my back. Half pushing me out, I did notice.

"Ask Penelope for our contact information," he carried on, as if we were just old friends having a nice chat over tea, "Oh and…" he paused just before opening the door for me, "may I interest you in some anti-invisibility underwear?"

"Excuse me?"

So the confusing underwear topic was back and it looked like this time I would get the answers.

"Well, they are very useful around magical areas. They make _you_ invisible to those who are invisible themselves. Some of staff like to wear them to stop the certain trouble makers," he looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

I smiled at him,

"Quite alright, thank you."

I took hold of the door and opened it before he had a chance.

"Well, goodbye Your Majesty. I'll look forward to hearing your decision."

I stepped out of the room to find a group of teenage girls gawping at me. I smiled at them and they all curtsied clumsily at me, giggling.

I suddenly had an idea, if I couldn't humiliate him on a large scale I might as well do _something_. I began I walk away then turned back,

"Goodbye Abra," I paused then slid my gaze to the girls watching us, "Oh, I mean Mr Cadabra. You don't like pupils hearing your first name."

His face suddenly turned sour. I turned back, winking at them as I did so and carried onward for the main reception. I couldn't help but let a small smug smile spread across my face as the bunch of girls burst into giggles,

"Oh!" one suddenly shrieked, "Abra Cadabra. Abracadabra. I get it!"

Almost instantly all of them were silenced by a sudden,

"Get back to your lessons NOW!!"

My smile widened, revenge was fun every once and a while.


	22. Chapter 22

A Happily Ever After, After All

I sat in the dark sitting room the next morning, _very_ early morning, holding the piece of paper, staring at it. I had got next to no sleep last night, so in the end I gave up and came to this room. The room which held so many missed memories. A tear snaked its way down my cheek, I roughly wiped it away with the back of my hand. I had a decision to make. _Wife or child?_ I placed the paper on the coffee table in front of me and rested my head in my hands. I had no idea. Absolutely _none_. I wouldn't be able to bring Jamie up without Rapunzel and she would just hate me for bringing back herself and not Jamie. Besides, it would be too hard to live with one, without the other. Whatever choice I made I would suffer in some way or another.

"Mother," I whispered into the dark room, "what do I do?"

_Oh dear_. I'd obviously hit my lowest. Mum used to make things better for us but create situations or worsen themfor the people on the other end of the stick. Oh but life used to be so simple. Mum made it that way, _she_ handled all the tough decisions. We had one goal and she would do anything to make sure we got it. Rule Far Far Away. And guess what, I did it. I sighed wirily, look how it turned out. After everything we did, everything we messed up, I didn't even _need_ Fiona in the end.

_Wait_.

No. I quickly shook my head, trying to rid my mind of that option. That would be _mums_ outrageous way of making things better. But could it actually work?

Before I knew exactly what I was doing I found myself striding out of the sitting room and rushing up the stairs. I turned into a row bedrooms. This option meant I wouldn't need to resurrect anyone, I just needed a _yes_. I paused outside of a room, a room that Rapunzel and I had decided not to touch. I knocked on the door and suddenly realised that I had just gotten out of bed. Quickly I ran my hands though my hair to make sure it looked at least decent. Suddenly the door handle started to turn. _What was I doing?_ I hadn't thought anything through. The door opened and Fiona looked at me quizitively.

"Charming?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Too late.


	23. Chapter 23

A Happily Ever After, After All

"Umm… Fiona…" I stammered.

I looked her up and down, she was in an old white night dress with a purple flowery pattern, her hair had been let loose and hung messily over her shoulders.

She raised her eyebrows impatiently. Well I could hardly blame her, it was a ridiculous time in the morning. She sighed wirily,

"Look Charming," she started, "just because I share the same grief as you doesn't mean you can come to me at this time in the morning."

"I… uh, I'm sorry," I struggled, "I just needed to umm…"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning," Fiona stated.

"No!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

Fiona looked at me tentatively, as if worried about what I was to say next, "What?"

"I mean, why leave now? You can see your mother and well…"

She sighed again, slumping her shoulders as a small sympathetic smile crossed her lips.

"I'll give you someone to talk to," she explained blatantly.

"That's one way to put it," I stammered uncomfortably, "Fiona…"

"What?"

"If you could forget about… that little mishap and move on, be happy again…"

A quizitive expression took over her face, edging me to go on.

I softened my voice, "…would you remarry?"

She widened her eyes as the implication sunk in.

"Charming…" she began to grow obviously uncomfortable, eyes darting around, avoiding me, "I… uhh…"

I mentally kicked myself. Maybe I had sprung it on her a bit too soon.

"I'd better check up on the kids," she rushed past me into the room next to hers.

I was left standing in the hallway, mouth agape. She _considered_ it? Well, she hadn't just rejected me there and then, like I was half expecting. Suddenly realising that she was probably waiting for me to go, I wandered off down towards my _second_ temporary room.

As I lay in the dark, I contemplated the situation. I could contact the wizard school, offer that head master lots of gold, then get something to turn her back into her beautiful human form. Well, I suppose I'd have to turn her children into humans too. We'd be the perfect family! I smiled, how proud would mother be if she were here? Accomplishing everything she'd planned, only taking the longer route.


	24. Chapter 24

A Happily Ever After, After All

I awoke with a start in the morning, another nightmare. I'd had an increasing amount since the death of…

No, I shook my head, clearing the memories. I can't dwell on the past, I have to move on. Wirily climbing out of the four poster bed, I couldn't help but question myself.

'Is marrying her really _moving on_?'

I tried to ignore my thoughts, telling myself of course it was. I confidently walked over to my wardrobe and began choosing a suitable outfit for the day.

'Or is it just taking your mind off of them?'

I dismissed the idea and carried on flicking through the various different tunics and leotards. I had to wear something special, seeing as I was going to take another trip to see that old headmaster again. This time, I smiled to myself, accompanied with lots of gold. I would barge in, whether he liked it or not and demand a four potions to turn ogre's into humans, forever.

Triumphantly I pulled out a white tunic with small golden embroidered leaves around the hem. That should do, much better than last time, a much better impression. I pulled out my gold leggings and began to get changed.

I strode out of my room, fiddling with a small silver comb, smile set onto my face. Today would be the first of a new life, a new me. I stopped just before the stairs as I heard my name being called.

"_Charming_."

It was Fiona, she was obviously here to tell me how happy she was, how much she was looking forward to her new life, becoming human, Mrs Fiona Charming.

"Yes?" I turned to her, she too was dressed, but in that same old grey dress she had been wearing since she first arrived.

"No."

My brow creased in confusion, smile fading.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's my answer," she stated, "No, re-marrying will _not_ make me happy again. Especially not marrying _you_."

A frown took over my face, she was _rejecting_ me? Half of me knew this was going to happen, but now that it had…

"_What_?"

"Charming," she began, frustration clear in her voice, "you _killed_ my husband, the one being I ever loved."

"But…" I began, desperately trying to think of any excuses.

"I will never love you Charming," she softened her voice, "And if you loved Rapunzel as much as you claim to then you won't love me either."

I straightened up, twizzling the comb in my fingers,

"Very well," I spoke with confidence, as if I didn't care. In fact it surprised me how much I really didn't, but I wouldn't be able to get my happily ever after if I was on my own, "So your packed I presume?"

"Yes," she answered, glancing back down the hall.

"I shall have someone bring your… _carriage_ out the front," with that, I slowly began walking down the stairs.

I did love Rapunzel, she was right about that, but surly I'd be able to fall in love again, I've heard of many that have. I would too, wouldn't I?

"Guard…" I beckoned someone over, "find that little dwarf and inform him that he's needed, the Princess wishes to leave."

"Ok Sire," he bowed his head and hurriedly left.

I wandered aimlessly into the little living room. We'd be in here right now. I ran my finger over her chair, she would always find the time to sit with Jamie on her lap and read fairytales to him. She'd tell him of noble hero's slaying dragons and rescuing Princess's. And at the end of every tale he'd ask,

"What happens after they kiss?"

And she'd reply,

"They'd live happily ever after, like us."

I'd normally miss the story telling, for I was usually busy handling the kingdom. But whenever I could I'd sit with them, listen myself, remember all the practise quests I was given by mother, readying me for rescuing Fiona.

I turned around and looked out one of the windows, sliding my hand down the red velvet curtain. Rapunzel and I used to stand together at night sometimes and just watch whoever was out, or sometimes just the sky. It got lonely without her, of course I usually wasn't with her most of the working day, but at times like the early morning or evening my life seemed more empty than ever. I turned back, batting the curtain with my hand as I did so. I needed to stop thinking about back then! I needed to forget, to move on.

But the chair, untouched for weeks, caught my eye. I wandered over to the unlit fireplace, placed the comb on top of the high mantle and braced my arms against it. I looked down, closed my eyes… but I knew I couldn't pull myself back together. Not yet anyway.

"Charming?"

Her voice was back, in the doorway. I quickly stood up straight, brushing myself off. My eyes then met hers, mine hopeful, hers questioning.

"Fiona?"

She held out a hand, in which was the small crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?" she asked, moving closer.

"Oh nothing," I waved her off, quickly grabbing the comb and turning to one of the two mirrors we had placed on the wall instead of old pictures.

"You were going to bring them back," she answered for me.

I winced, dropping my arms,

"Yes, I was… once," I replied then turned back to face her, "But now I've reconsidered and changed my mind. Oh, your carriage should be ready soon."

Her expression then changed, to something I wasn't expecting. It was hopeful.

"So your not using this?" she asked, edging further into the room.

"No…" I confirmed suspiciously, "Why?"

"Well," she dropped her gaze to the floor, "I thought that maybe… _I_ could."


End file.
